The present invention relates to the field of automobile parts and equipment. In particular, the present invention provides a novel frame support device for attachment to the frame of an automobile to strengthen same.
In certain models of automobiles, it has been observed that the frame in the front end region of the automobile tends to vibrate at high speeds, such as speeds in excess of 100 km/hr and there is a tendency for harmonic vibration to develop. While this does not present a safety hazard, it is a substantial annoyance to the driver and passengers in the automobile. These vibrations are a direct result of the operation of the engine and transmission, and affect primarily small capacity automobiles with light duty frames. Typical examples of such automobiles are Tempo.TM., Topaz, Escort, and EXP models of the Ford Motor Company. In these models, the vibrations tend to occur in-the area of the frame rails and lower control arm struts.
Moreover, it has been observed, in car models of the class mentioned above that frame damage in the event of collision is difficult to repair, and often, it is substantially impossible to obtain acceptable structural integrity in the frame rails and lower control arm struts after repair has been effected. Furthermore, it will be understood that in the event of collision, repairs to frame members do not involve replacement of frame parts, but rather, frame parts are serviced by rebending, welding and the like. It is .not uncommon for repaired frames to exhibit slightly different dimensions than they ought to, because of the problems inherent in repositioning damaged or bent steel beams.